Small, Insignificant Things
by bemyryder
Summary: One simple question. That's all it took for Juliet's happiest memories to resurface and she loved every second of it. "But how dam I supposed to know if he loves me?" Shules snippets!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Psych fic so please be gentle with any criticism you may have. Also, enjoy!**

Juliet was used to heartbreak. Before she was happily married she'd been in a relationship in which her boyfriend had lied to her about who he truly was. Before that, she had been forced to leave Miami for a new job in Santa Barbara. Before that, she'd had to deal with her father's constant lies and disappointments. Her life had been full of trying times, but every pain she had felt had never even begun to prepare her for what she had just witnessed.

She had been sitting in her car texting Shawn to make sure he picked up dinner, even though she was sure he'd 'forget' anyway. When she heard the laughs of several elementary aged children, she'd looked up to find her own daughter in the crowd that had just been released from school. Abigail was normally the first out the door, claiming that the school was trying to suffocate and brainwash her so they could take over the world. She had always been like Shawn with her crazy ideas.

But Abigail couldn't be spotted throughout the crowd.

Worried, Juliet tossed her phone onto the passenger's seat and got out of the car, earning a few honks from the cars behind her in line. Without much thought, Juliet started jogging towards the entrance, stopping when she saw Abigail exit the school slowly, with a teacher holding onto her shoulder. She was crying.

"What happened?" Juliet asked as she bent down towards her 7 year old's level. She wiped a few stray tears with her thumb before looking up towards the woman who had escorted her daughter out of the school.

"Today, Abigail and Ben had a bit of a disagreement." The teacher answered shortly before walking back into the school. Juliet nodded and looked back at Abigail, who's eyes were scrunched in frustration.

"It wasn't a fight." She answered, shaking her head. "I was just sitting there and he was being mean to me all day. He wouldn't stop."

Juliet couldn't help the smirk that had crossed her face. "He likes you, Abs. It's like when Kristoff teased Anna." As Juliet thought about her words, she couldn't help but imagine that if Shawn had been here, he'd have rolled his eyes at the reference. If it was up to him, their little girl would already be watching horror movies.

"So I'm the princess and Ben likes me?" Abby asked, mostly to herself. "How do you know?"

Juliet thought for a second, unaware of what to say before she thought of a perfect example. "Well…."

 **PsychPsychPsychPsych**

 _Shawn Spencer was a man who never imagined himself being tied down to any girl. So he wasn't sure why he was standing in a room full of people he barely knew, sipping a drink he'd been handed five minutes earlier just so that he could spend time with her. Don't be fooled. Shawn was always up for a crazy party that had the potential to end in an unbelievable story nobody would believe, but as he looked at the attendants, who were all members of various police departments throughout California, he doubted anything fun would actually happen._

 _To make matters worse, Juliet wasn't sure when she was going to be able to show up. Apparently, a recent case in which Shawn managed to out a highly corrupt politician to being tied to a human trafficking scam, came with a lot paperwork that Juliet and Lassie had to complete. Shawn sighed and looked around, trying to find Gus, who was supposed to be back with a plate of food. He spotted his friend handing over a business card to an older man with glasses and tired eyes. Doctor. Watching as Gus instructed the man to turn the card over to see his handwritten cell phone number, Shawn chuckled and turned only to come face to face with a man who could only make this party lamer._

 _"_ _Dad?"_ _With an amused grin, Shawn made his way over to where his dad was standing with a blonde woman by a punch bowl. "Isn't it past your bed time?"_

 _"Shawn, it's 8:30."_

 _With a sigh, he looked down at his phone to check if Juliet had left him a message. He hadn't realized he'd already been here for an hour and a half. There was no message which could only mean she was still hard at work. Groaning, Shawn stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "You know the hospice lady likes you in bed by 7."_

 _Smiling, Shawn watched the blonde walk away with a slight eyeroll. Henry sighed and put the extra cup of punch he'd been holding for her down on the table. "Is there something I can help you with, Shawn?"_

 _"Actually, there is." Shawn quipped, tilting his head to see if Gus was finished selling product to the man he'd been talking to. When he saw Gus at the food table, he smiled. "How long does paperwork generally take?"_

 _"Depends on the case. I've had cases that only took a few hours and some that have taken days."_

 _"Have you ever worked on a case involving a high profile politician?" Shawn inquired, frowning with he saw his eye's get wider. "I'm guessing the international sex crimes isn't going to help, is it?"_

 _Shawn turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He wasn't expecting what he saw. Juliet was standing in front of him in a stunning, slick black dress. Biting his lip to prevent himself from saying something stupid, he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "You look beautiful, Jules."_

 _Juliet giggled against his neck and he felt chills run down his spine. "I'm sorry I took so long. I know you didn't want to come to this thing but it's kind of a big deal around the station and I didn't want to be the only one who didn't show up. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

 _Shawn smiled and shook his head. "Jules, you being here in_ _that_ _dress is enough reason for me to want to be here too."_

 _As they walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand, Juliet smirked. "That's a shame. I was going to make you a_ _real_ _pineapple upside-down cake."_

 _"Well, I mean, I did wait here for almost two hours for you to show up." Shawn mumbled as he pulled her towards him. "I think I deserve that cake."_

 _"Maybe you're right." Juliet smiled as she leaned her head against his chest as they danced. Shawn tilted his head so he could kiss the top of hers._

 _"Wait, what do you mean a_ _real_ _pineapple cake?" He questioned, leaning backwards so she was forced to look up at him. "I make real cakes all the time."_

 _"Shawn, you can't call cakes you make with a child's oven real." Juliet rolled her eyes with a small smile before taking a step forward and putting her head back on his chest._

 _She shut her eyes and smiled as she allowed herself to fully relax, until she heard him mumble, "Agree to disagree."_

He goes to things he doesn't want to go to because you're going.

— _-_

 **So that's the first chapter! It's based on an article I found on Elite Daily called "17 Small, Insignifcant Things He Does That Mean More than 'I Love You'". This, of course, means there'll be 17 chapters. Since these are snippets, this story won't be following a master plot of any kind so if that's not something you like to read, then this story isn't for you! :)**

 **Hope you're all having a lovely summer.**

 **\- Kaylie**


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail gasped as Kristoff and Sven battled against the icy winds to find Anna. She held onto her mother's arm tightly as Sven fell through the ice into the water, only to sigh in relief when he poked his head out of it a few seconds later. Juliet didn't understand how the child could watch Frozen multiple times in a week and continue to act as if she hadn't seen it before.

Reaching out, Abigail pressed the pause button. "Mommy, how does Anna know that Kristoff is coming for her?"

"Because he loves her." Juliet answered as she watched Shawn roll his eyes from the other couch. She didn't satisfy him with a response.

"But she doesn't know that! He didn't tell her!" Abigail wailed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically – the dramatics was another thing that came from the Spencer side of the family.

Juliet smiled and smoothed her daughter's hair. "She just knows."

"But how?"

 **PsychPsychPsychPsych**

 _Shawn winced as he heard Juliet start coughing into the phone before apologizing to him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He rolled his eyes at her excessive apologies before sighing. "So I guess the Star Wars marathon at the theatre is off the table then."_

 _He heard Juliet whimper as her coughing started to subside. "I'm sorry, Shawn. You can always take Gus."_

 _"Jules, it's Friday night. I'm not going on_ our _date with Gus. That just wouldn't be right."_

 _"Shawn, you took Gus on a romantic vacation to Canada." Juliet pointed out and Shawn smirked, remembering the first time he'd met Despereaux._

 _Looking around the Psych office for his jacket, Shawn answered, "That was with Abigail, Jules. You're different."_

 _"Bring Gus and have fun. You've been looking forward to this marathon for the past three months." Shawn smiled at his girlfriend and started preparing what he'd say to Gus. His brow furrowed when he heard her start coughing again, followed by a gulping noise. "Listen, Shawn, I gotta go."_

 _She hung up before he could tell her to feel better. Sighing, Shawn turned to where Gus was sitting. "Hey buddy, want to go to Star Wars tonight?"_

 _Gus narrowed his eyes. "I heard you tell Jules you didn't want to go with me, Shawn. I'm not anybody's second choice."_

 _"You know I can't let her think I'd choose her over you." Shawn reasoned, reaching into his back pocket to grab the two tickets he'd been holding. "Besides, I'm giving you both tickets."_

 _Gus smirked, reaching out to take the tickets before he thought better. "Who am I supposed to go with? Rachel is back in England, Shawn."_

 _"Any girl in Santa Barbara would be lucky to be asked." Smiling as he realized he had Gus right where he wanted him, he turned around and grabbed the blueberry's keys. "Worse comes to worse, Lassie is most certainly planless."_

 _Shawn stuffed his phone into his back pocket, grabbed his sweatshirt and briskly walked out of the office tossing the keys into the air. It wasn't until Shawn had actually started the car, that Gus exited the office with a scowl on his face. "Shawn! Don't even think about taking the blueberry! Shawn!"_

 _By the time Gus started to jog towards the car, it was too late and Shawn was already driving away too fast for Gus' liking. Maybe he was driving too fast, but Shawn didn't care. The faster he got there, the faster he'd be able to see Juliet. Quickly, he parked the car and jogged up the walkway, opening the door carefully._

 _"Jules?" He called, shutting the door behind him. "You okay?"_

 _"Shawn? What are you-?" The sound of something gagging mixed with a little bit of coughing came from the bathroom. Shawn frowned. He could deal with a lot of things. Dead bodies, gunshots, and serial killers were among the list of things that should have scared him but didn't. Throwing up, however, wasn't something Shawn could tolerate himself doing._

 _Going into the bathroom would mean being exposed to the bug that Juliet had that was causing her to throw up, but Shawn entered anyway. Taking a breath, he looked around the room for a hand towel he could soak in water. "Have you had any water since you started…. throwing up?"_

 _"Shawn, please just go sit in the living room. I'm fine. I'm-." Juliet was caught off by another pool of vomit escaping her mouth. Without another thought, Shawn crossed the room and rubbed his girlfriend's back. Gently, he dabbed her forehead with the damp washcloth before pulling her hair back into a soft fist._

 _About ten minutes later, Juliet was lying on the couch with her laptop while Shawn was in the kitchen getting her some toast and water. She was currently scrolling through Netflix trying to pick a movie. "What about 'My Best Friend's Wedding'?"_

 _He placed what he was carrying on the table before sitting down and covering the both of them with a blanket. Groaning, he rolled his head backwards and pulled Juliet towards him, the laptop in her lap. "If we must…"_

 _"We must." She mumbled as she pressed play._

 _Shawn wasn't sure what time he or Juliet had fallen asleep. He couldn't even remember if he'd made it through the movie and he didn't care enough to focus on it. All he could pay attention on was the pounding in his head and the bubbling in his stomach. "Fuck…."_

 _Juliet stirred as Shawn got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. "Shawn?"_

 _From the bathroom, Shawn shouted, "Go back to sleep!"_

 _Much to his disappointment, it only took about 20 seconds for him to start vomiting, Juliet arriving in the bathroom a few seconds later. She stepped forward and ran her finger through his hair as he whimpered. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be si-." Hiccup. "…silly. My fault."_

 _Twenty hours later, the couple found themselves on the couch, feeling a lot better, but still very much exhausted. Juliet had just made them each a cup of tea (a drink Shawn was only pretending to enjoy)._

 _"Hey Shawn?" Juliet whispered as Shawn scrolled through the Netflix queue. She only continued when he looked over at her. "Thanks for coming over and I'm sorry I got you sick."_

 _Shawn didn't want to relive his illness, so he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, trying his best to focus on something other than the flashbacks that were beginning to cloud his vision. "I'd do it all over again."_

 _And it was true._

He'll stay in on a Friday when you're sick and risk getting it.


End file.
